ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Joe 10: New Version
Joe 10 is an Lebanese animated series( they talk in english , no arabic version) created by the group Miguel and Joe and produced by MJ Studios. The pilot episode And Then There Wes a New Hero, aired on August 25, 2012, as part of a sneak peek of MJ Cartoon Saturday's morning lineup. This series was followed-up by three sequel series called Joe 10: Ultimate Alien, Joe 10: 10000, and soon to be Joe 10: Aliens Unleashed 'Plot' Ten-year-old Joe Tennyson, his ten-year-old paternal first-cousin Jessie, and their paternal Grandpa Jason start their summer camping trip. Joe goes stomping off into the woods after another fight with Jessie, whom he is not happy to have along on the trip, and finds an alien pod on the ground. When he examines it, he finds a mysterious, watch-like device, called the Omnitrix. The device attaches permanently to his wrist and gives him the ability to transform into a numerous variety of alien life-forms, each with their own unique powers and abilities. Although Joe realizes that he has a responsibility to help and save others with these new abilities at his disposal, he is not above a little ten-year-old super-powered mischief now and then. Along with Jessie and Jason, Joe embarks on an adventure to fight evil, both extraterrestrial and earthly. Joe has faced lots of villains including villains fighting together in a team or a partner once Miguel 11 and Richilgax fought Ben. Characters 'Main Characters' *Joe Tennyson *Jessie Tennyson *Jason Tennyson 'Supporting Characters' *Fours Shard *Angeladevil *Azmuth *Speed Ball *Lt. Steel *Myaxx *Kai Green *Wes Green *Joe 10000 *Edwin Grand Smith *Plumbers *Vulkanus 'Omnitrix Aliens' 'Originals' *Scorch *Gravattack *Tetrax Shard *Super duper *Azmuth *Storm *eyebat *Aqua Dolphin *Upgrade 2.0 *Ghostchill 'Additionals' *Revied King Cannonagom *Doomer *Squidstrictor *Ditto *Eyesight *Wolforio *Mummyorio *Vicktorio *Way Giant *Eon 'Escaped Aliens' *Storm 'Regained Aliens' *Storm 'Future Aliens' *Slime Spit *MegaWhatt *Ice Guy 'Future Aliens Mentioned'Edit *Atomix *Sandbox *Snakepit *Shellhead *Toepick 'Combinations'Edit *Strom Bat *Azmuth Shard *Scorch Dolphin 'Villains'Edit *Richilgax *Hex *Hope *Dr. Animo *Acid Breath *Frightwig *Thumbskull *Miguel 11 *Ninenine *As'Stom *Zombozo *Mummy *Dr. Vicktor *Yenaldooshi *Ycnalc *Sublimino *Forever Knights *Eon *Rojo 'Theme Song' The theme song of Joe 10 was sung by Miguel. In the First and Second Season Ghostchill was the ninth alien in the theme song. Revived King Cannonagon replaced Ghostchill as the ninth alien in the Third and Fourth Season. 'Lyrics' Yeah! Come on! It started when an alien device did what it did, (what it did) And stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid, (That it hid) Now he's got super powers, he's no ordinary kid, (No Ordinary kid) He's Joe 10! (J-O-E 10! Joe 10) So if you see him, you might be in for a big surprise,( SURPRISE!!) He'll turn into an alien before your very eyes(ALIEN Before your eyes) He's slimy, creepy, fast and strong, he's every shape and size, (Shape + Size) He's Joe 10 (J-O-E 10) Armed with power, he's on the case, Fighting off evil from Earth or space, He'll never stop till he makes them pay, 'Cause he's the baddest kid to ever save the day! Joe 10! (Joe 10! Joe 10! Joe 10! Joe 10! Joe 10! Joe 10!)